<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grocery Shopping by Bulimia_in_the_house</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180532">Grocery Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house'>Bulimia_in_the_house</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Overthinking, Plans For The Future, Short One Shot, or lack of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sorcerer is defeated, Randy has a lot of time on his hands.. or head.</p><p>or...</p><p>When the Ninja has no plan for the future and  instead of looking for help, he goes grocery shopping instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randy Cunningham &amp; Howard Weinerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grocery Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Randy got his jacket, put in on quickly and proceeds to pat down his pockets; phone, keys, wallet. He went out but ran back in his room to get his “man purse” as Howard would call it that contains the Ninja Nomicon and mask. He skipped downstairs and rushed out of the door.<br/><br/>“I’ll be back from getting groceries sO BYE MOOOM!” he yelled as he slammed the door shut.<br/><br/>Outside, Randy sighed as he continued walking towards the grocery store. He can’t help but notice how peaceful it has been since he, as the Ninja, finally defeated the sorcerer. And with his defeat, McFist’s robots began to lessen down until it completely stopped a month ago.<br/><br/>‘Defeat’ is a strong word. Rather the sorcerer made peace with his old self and vanished, along with the power to take advantage of teen misery. It wasn’t much of a victory as it’s supposed to be.<br/><br/>The Julian problem vanished as well, leaving Randy with basically no threats whatsoever.<br/><br/>Randy sighed again, walked inside the store, got a basket and began to search for ingredients his mom listed for him. He walked towards the back of the store and got the milk, eggs and bread. He started to leave the back and as he decides if he should finally boycott one of McFist’s cereals again, his thoughts began to wander again.<br/><br/>and what about the Sorceress? Although the ancient threat of the sorcerer is finally gone, the sorceress still remains in the Land of Shadows. Nobody knows if she’ll ever get out of there, not even the Nomicon. All this tension is getting on his nerves too, Howard even noticed it. Beating Randy in the Game Hole is not unheard of, but beating him too easily AND too many times in a row is suspicious enough to earn him a look he doesn't like seeing on Howard’s face anytime. However the uncertain future of Norrisville makes the Ninja antsy enough that he stays up patrolling the city, often losing sleep and his already not so stellar grades drop even more.<br/><br/>The future is also one of things Randy’s worried about. As the Ninja, he’s worried about the safety of Norrisville and his duties as a ninja that continues on until his fourth year. But as Randy, he’s worried about what he’ll do after the ninja business. He was fussing so much about Norrisville’s future that he doesn’t have a plan for his own. He doesn’t know what to do, or what he even wants to do, and he has only two years left before going to college.<br/><br/>Sometimes, Randy wants to crumble under the intense pressure of being the Ninja. He wonders what would happen if he did. The pressure he puts on himself when it comes to being the Ninja along with being a good friend and student, it gets to him on his worst days. When he could see his mom struggling to take care of her only son, when he receives another bad mark, when Howard and him disagree on Randy's constant NNSing, or when he gets tired of being slammed around as the Ninja or solving the Ninja Nomicon’s puzzles, he sits down and just.. disassociates himself from the world. He knows its probably not the best way to deal with his problems. The NinjaNomicon helps yes, but he knows it won't deal with him forever. So what could normal, stupid Randy Cunningham do?<br/><br/>As Randy goes to the counter to check out the groceries, he receives  message from his mom.<br/><br/><i>Mom: “Come home quickly. I got something for ya, bud.&lt;3”</i><br/><br/>His phone beeped again and saw that its from Howard.<br/><br/>Howard sent a picture of himself winning the Grave Puncher, celebratory nachos in his mouth.<br/><br/><i>Howard: “I’m not saving you some nachos. Bet you couldn’t get a brucer highscore than mineXD”</i><br/><br/>Randy smiled, payed for the groceries and hurried home. So being the Ninja may be a lot of work, but when you got someone waiting at home to surprise you with tickets to that new honkin' bruce movie you're dying to see, and a best friend with a high score to beat, the future may not seem so bleak after all.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have absoluyely no idea what's going on, I dont know how to tag, but its all working out</p><p>It might not make sense...</p><p>...Or if it does then thats good</p><p>Hahaha plz dont kill me and thank you for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>